fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gane Over: Episode 6
That night, W has came home after picking up groceries for his mother... ( W places the groceries on the table ) ' '''Karen) Thank you, my son...*Coughs once* ' 'W) You're welcome, my mother. *Grabs a few cans of soup* ' '''( W places the cans on the counter ) Karen) *Coughs some more* How was your first day at school? *Coughs loudly* W) It was fine, the school is kind-of empty, though. ''' '''Karen) Really? There's so many new students there, isn't there? W) Yeah, but not one. ' '''Karen) Oh...You're talking about her, it's fine. You'll find someone else, it was time to move on. ' 'W) Yeah, but no one's treated me with that much respect. She allowed me to talk and be me. She gave me chances, unlike everyone else. ' 'Karen) There's other people...People like Jessi-' 'W) No, we're done. We're not even friends anymore. ' 'Karen) Why not? *Starts coughing again* ' '( W turns to opens a cabinet out ) ' 'W) *In a scary tone* People get annoying over time... ' 'Karen) *Coughs*...Is everything alright? ' 'W) Yeah. *Puts a can opener onto the counter* ' 'Karen) I already made dinner. ' 'W) You did? ' 'Karen) Yeah, fried chicken. ' '''W) That's not going to do, Mom. You're still sick, so we'll have soup tonight. We can have your fried chicken tomorrow, if you're feeling better. Karen) Thanks Wolfgang. *Coughs* ' '''W) You're welcome, Mom. ' '''( Karen leaves the kitchen ) ( W puts the can opener on a can and presses a button ) ' '( The can opener starts moving ) ''' ''Meanwhile...'' 'Jayden) Game update 2, huh. *Clicks the link* ' ''The page reads:'' ''Game update 2 brings our orginized gaming community together. Video chats are now available.'' 'Jayden) That's cool. ' ''Controls have been set to the following keys:'' *Q''' *''A'' *''Z'' *''W'' *''S'' *''X'' *''E'' *''D'' *''C'' *''Shift'' *''Ctrl'' *''Space'' *''Right arrow'' *''Left Arrow'' *''Upwards Arrow'' *''Downwards Arrow'' Jayden) Aww...I liked using my comfortable keys... Finally, we've added new g-power meters to follow health. Enjoy our game update. '' 'Jayden) HEALTH BARS! DX ' '( Jessica appears on Jayden's screen ) ' '''Jessica) So game's finally back...It's been a little while, you'd think they'd add more. Jayden) Agreed. ' '''Jessica) W's been a total . ' 'Jayden) ...Okay? ' 'Jessica) I didn't know I'd have to be his mentor...He's already been to our school before! ' 'Jayden) Okay, good luck...I got a Spanish dude in my class. He's a cool dude - lucky I took Spanish - he used profanity towards Dan, though. ' 'Jessica) Where is Dan anyways? ' 'Jayden) You know, hanging out with his teammates. ' 'Jessica) Okay. ' 'Jayden) I so invited the Spanish dude to our team. ' '''Jessica) Really... Jayden) Yes and he accepted :D ''' ''Andrés Baldomero has joined your organization... ( Darren appears on Jayden's and Jessica's screen ) ' '''Darren) YO YO YO! I was suspended again. ' 'Jessica) Question: Who are you? ' '''Darren) The guy that's gone to your school for years... Jessica) Anything else? ' '''Darren) I like setting people on fire. ' '''Jessica) Okay... Darren) Besides who's the Subterra guy on our team. I need to teach that a lesson to why I should be Subterra! ' '''Jessica) Excuse me! THAT'S MY BOYFRIEND YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! ' '''Darren) Well, my parents are taking my internet away from an unknown amount of time, see ya! *Closes video chat* Jessica) ''' '''Jayden) Okay... Meanwhile... ??? 1) What an awful girl... ??? 2) She obviously hates that kid. ' '??? 1) Yep. ??? 2) Spying is awesome. When do we move on? ' '??? 1) Soon... In a battle... ( A small spider like bakugan crawls behind boxes ) ' '( ??? picks a box up and throws it away ) ' '( The small spider like bakugan backs away from the bakugan ) ' '( ??? smashes another box with his fist ) ' '( The spider like bakugan shoots acidic webs from its abdomen ) ' '( ??? blocks with a metal crate ) ' '( A hole burns in the crate ) ' '( ??? slams the metal crate onto the ground ) ' '( ??? lifts the metal crate back up, the spider like bakugan gone ) ' '( ??? slams the metal crate onto the ground ) ' '( The metal crate breaks, revealing the spider like bakugan ) ' '( ??? stomps on the spider like bakugan ) ' '???) Spiders deserve to be destroyed! ' '( The spider like bakugan returns to its ball form and disappears ) ''' ''~Winners: Aerin and Anaklusmos~'' ''~Losers: T and Scarrious~'' ''Somewhere else...'' 'T) *Holding glasses up* Interesting, looks like I found our A. ' '''Scarrious) *Rolls off the transporting object* Monstrosity...terrifying! 15 minutes later, W and his mother, Karen, eat dinner... Karen) *Coughs* You know, you're the best son I could have. W) And you're the best Mom I could have... Karen) But you should give Jessica another chance...She's a nice girl, whatever happened, you should at least be friends with her. She needed you then... ' '( W stirs his soup ) Gane Over: Episode 7 '' Gane Over: Episode 6 was...? Interesting Boring Funny Awesome Awful Surprising Depressing Strange Long Short Others + Others - '' What do you think of W now? Category:W Category:Karen Category:Jayden Shobult Category:Jessica Lusten Category:Darren Dig Category:Dan Dacne Category:Andrés Baldomero Category:Aerin Category:Anaklusmos Category:T Category:Scarrious